


Diablo Número Cuatro

by crusheidi



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusheidi/pseuds/crusheidi
Summary: Traducción AutorizadaLee Donghae es un estudiante universitario con mala suerte con un destino desafortunado que hace malabarismos con trabajos de medio tiempo para salir adelante.  Pero cuando conoce al misterioso dueño de una cafetería, se ve atrapado en un contrato de citas con un diablo y descubre que su destino tiene más historia de la que pensaba.Inspirado en el webtoon "Devil Number Four" de Jangin y Woombeee, Hotel de Luna y Goblin.
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk





	Diablo Número Cuatro

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Devil Number Four](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/773790) by cosmic_chen. 



_Libertad._

_Supuestamente, la libertad es el derecho otorgado por Dios con el que nacen todos los humanos. Sin embargo, ¿qué implica realmente la libertad?_

_Algunos podrían pensar que es el poder de elegir en el amor y en la vida. Sin embargo, bajo el gobierno de Dios, la libertad significa en última instancia la liberación del ciclo, es la terminación del alma._

_Cada ser humano tiene un destino predeterminado, escrito por Dios y los Trabajadores del Cielo, y esos destinos están irrevocablemente entrelazados con otros humanos. Pero hasta cierto punto, los humanos tienen algún poder que pueden ejercer sobre su destino: es el poder de la voluntad humana. Es a través de las decisiones tomadas con la voluntad humana que los Trabajadores del Cielo pueden cambiar el destino. Los humanos comunes se reencarnan una y otra vez hasta que sus destinos se han completado, y en la otra vida finalmente pueden ahogar sus almas en el lago del Génesis y ser eliminados. Los seres humanos que exhiben valores morales extremadamente altos pueden convertirse en un ángel y vivir como un Trabajador del Cielo, amando a cada ser humano y evaluando sus elecciones para determinar su destino._

_Pero, ¿qué pasa con los humanos que cometen tantos pecados, que sería imposible resolver cada destino perturbado a través de innumerables reencarnaciones?_

_Esos humanos deben recibir su castigo como Trabajadores del Infierno. Al morir, sus recuerdos se borran y se vende a Dios. Como demonios, reciben una sentencia correspondiente a la profundidad de sus pecados, y deben cumplir con su número ordenado de contratos antes de que finalmente sean liberados y puedan terminar sus almas..._

—Lo hiciste mejor esta vez —dice Diablo Número Cuatro con indiferencia, descruzando las piernas en su silla mientras escaneaba a la Parca—. ¿Realmente te ha llevado casi noventa años memorizar las Escrituras?

La Parca puso los ojos en blanco, retorciéndose las manos con exasperación. —Jefe, ¿realmente debo hacer esto? ¿Cuál es el punto de memorizar las Escrituras? —camina en círculo alrededor de donde está sentado el Diablo.

—Puede que seas una Parca, pero aún estás entrenando para ser un Diablo. No tienes mucho más tiempo para cultivarte antes de tomar mi lugar —Número Cuatro dice con frialdad.

—¿Conoces siquiera las Escrituras? —el hombre más alto se burla en defensa.

—Por supuesto que sí, Kyuhyun. He estado haciendo esto durante más de mil años, así que he tenido mucho tiempo libre —se levanta del sillón de caoba y mira el pesado reloj plateado que lleva enrollado en su muñeca. Alisando las solapas de su traje negro, sonríe—. Creo que es hora de completar el contrato 3.999. Vamos. —Inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, indicándole que lo siga, y Kyuhyun sonríe, saltando tras él mientras entra al portal giratorio de color rojo que conjura el Diablo mayor.

* * *

Número de contrato: 3,999

Cliente: Ahn Jaehyup, 75 años

—Todavía no entiendo por qué tenemos que ponernos la ropa manualmente —se queja Kyuhyun.

Después de ingresar al portal al Mundo Humano conjurado por Número Cuatro, los dos hombres se encontraron parados en un centro comercial cercano, con tiendas llamativas y cientos de humanos apresurados y bulliciosos. La Parca había arrastrado al Diablo a una tienda con ropa brillante de diseño extraño que parecía mostrar más de lo que cubría. Quieres mezclarte, ¿verdad? Tenemos que vestirnos como los humanos en el club, le había recordado Kyuhyun en respuesta a las quejas del Diablo.

Los dos se paran uno al lado del otro frente a un largo espejo de tocador en la tienda, sus respectivos trajes negros doblados en una bolsa de papel mientras se ponen camisas transparentes y pantalones de cuero ajustados, ganándose una mueca del Diablo.

—Podemos hacernos invisibles, podemos manipular las mentes, podemos viajar desde aquí al Cielo y al Infierno, pero todavía tengo que abrochar mis camisas un botón a la vez —continúa Kyuhyun mientras se acomoda el cuello, examinando el ajuste de la ropa.

Número Cuatro mira de reojo a la Parca, cuestionando mentalmente la elección de moda del más joven, antes de hablar. —Todos nuestros poderes, deseo sensorial, invisibilidad y similares tienen el propósito de ejecutar contratos. —Número Cuatro frunce el ceño ante la transparencia de su camisa, preguntándose a dónde fue la moda estos últimos cien años, para que su espalda quede expuesta casi por completo—. No somos princesas de anime mágicas, Kyuhyun, ¡así que date prisa y ponte esa maldita camiseta antes de que la chica se vaya del club!

—Realmente me gustaría poner el Poder del Primas Lunar en esta ropa —agrega finalmente antes de terminar.

—Has estado viendo demasiadas repeticiones de Sailor Moon.

Después de agarrar su ropa vieja, Número Cuatro chasquea los dedos y reaparecen dentro del Benz del Diablo convenientemente estacionado afuera, y un momento después, una vendedora confundida se asoma por el probador preguntándose dónde aparentemente habían desaparecido esos dos hombres atractivos.

Kyuhyun enciende el motor después de que el Diablo se abrocha el cinturón de seguridad en el asiento del pasajero, revisando sus espejos retrovisores antes de salir del estacionamiento.

—Mira, esto tampoco tiene sentido. Podemos viajar entre mundos, pero ¿tengo que manejar a través de Seúl y llevarte a un club? ¿Por qué jodido no podemos teletransportarnos allí?

—Porque, una vez que tenga a la chica, necesitamos que alguien nos lleve hasta el cliente. No podemos teletransportar humanos junto con nosotros, ¿recuerdas? Estás muy bocón hoy —Número Cuatro responde con cansancio, mirando por la ventana el cielo que se oscurece.

Kyuhyun mira al Diablo por el rabillo del ojo y decide dejar el asunto.

Últimamente, parece que su Jefe ha estado tenso, incluso más fácilmente irritable que antes. Bueno, su Jefe siempre ha sido así, supone. Número Cuatro siempre ha sido un Diablo muy diligente, uno que realiza su investigación correctamente y nunca ha roto o incumplido un contrato. Después de algunas décadas de estar detrás de él, Kyuhyun sabe bien que él no es de los que cuestionan todo el Sistema del Más Allá, prefiriendo simplemente hacer lo que le dicen y completar su castigo.

Recuerda ser una joven Parca y preguntarle si alguna vez quiso recordar quién era y si alguna vez sintió curiosidad por saber cuál era su propósito. La respuesta de Número Cuatro fue muy reveladora: no importaba quién fuera, porque la respuesta siempre era la misma: todavía tenía 4.000 contratos de pecados por los que expiar, y todo lo que quería era que se hiciera. Romper el ciclo. Y ahora que estaba a un contrato del final, Kyuhyun supone que tiene sentido que actúe distante.

—Bueno, como dijiste, me convertiré en un Diablo y tomaré tu lugar pronto. Quiero saber en qué me estoy metiendo. Oye, si te encuentras con Dios en el camino al lago del Génesis, ¿podrías preguntarle si consideraría darle más poderes a los Diablos? —Kyuhyun pregunta, intentando aligerar el estado de ánimo.

Número Cuatro intenta ocultar la risa que se le escapa de la boca. —Idiota. Date prisa y aparca.

El club casi vibra con su música retumbante y sus llamativas luces de neón, y Kyuhyun mira a su alrededor con curiosidad mientras se arrastra detrás del Diablo Número Cuatro, mientras caminan invisiblemente más allá del guardia. Los dos seres del inframundo escanean el club en busca de ojos errantes antes de chasquear los dedos y hacer que sus figuras vuelvan a ser visibles, preparándose para partir hacia el trabajo. —Eh. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que estuve en un club.

—Sí. —Número Cuatro responde distraídamente, después de pedir una bebida y beberla de un trago—. ¿Como me veo? —le pregunta a la Parca.

—Mmm. —Kyuhyun mira el aspecto de porcelana de su piel—. No está lo suficientemente borracho. Tu rostro debe estar más rojo para parecer más humano.

El Diablo suspira y pide otra copa. —Ella está ahí en la esquina. La rubia fresa con el vestido rosa intenso. —Después de darse una palmada en sus mejillas y beber de un trago la segunda cerveza, se aclara la garganta—. Está bien, me voy. Mírame y prepara el auto.

Kyuhyun se apoya contra el taburete de la barra, mirando con orgullo al Diablo que se acerca a su objetivo. El Jefe es bastante bueno para ser un Diablo, y no importa cuánto se queje de usar ropa ceñida, le quedan tan bien como el traje negro que normalmente usa. Kyuhyun bebe su propio vaso de cerveza mientras escucha a través de la habitación su conversación.

_—Hola, sexy._

_La chica se da vuelta y se ríe levemente, poniendo su mano sobre su pecho, acariciando levemente el tatuaje de una rosa que es visible a través de su camisa transparente. —Hola —ella le sonríe con coquetería, ladeando la cabeza y batiendo las pestañas._

Kyuhyun casi pone los ojos en blanco. Bueno, el Diablo realmente sabe cómo activar su encanto cuando lo necesita.

_—Te he estado observando por un tiempo y tuve que presentarme —_ _dice el Diablo con una sonrisa, acercándola por la cintura y balanceándose levemente con la música del club._

_—¿Sí?_ _—ella pregunta sin aliento—._ _¿Te gusta lo que ves?_

_El Diablo se ríe y le acaricia un lado de su cara. —¿Puedo invitarte una copa?_

_—Hmm... —ella planta sus labios en la yugular blanca lechosa del Diablo y susurra en su cuello—. ¿Qué tal si salimos de aquí? ¿Sólo los nosotros dos?_

El Diablo se da la vuelta para mirar a Kyuhyun mientras pone un brazo alrededor de su cintura, guiando a la chica hacia la salida. — _Bingo_ —le dice triunfalmente a Kyuhyun, y la Parca sonríe.

En cuestión de minutos, Kyuhyun está conduciendo el elegante Benz fuera del centro de la ciudad mientras el Diablo y la chica están sentados en el asiento trasero, hablando acaloradamente entre ellos. La Parca se habría sentido mortificado al escuchar su conversación que casi suena como sexo telefónico, pero sabe que son solo los mil años de experiencia del Diablo lo que lo adormece y lo vuelve capaz de escupir las oraciones practicadas.

Número Cuatro es realmente increíble, piensa para sí mismo cuando se fija en el espejo retrovisor. Se aclara la garganta y comprueba el GPS integrado en el monitor del coche para ver las direcciones al destino donde se encontrarán con su cliente. Gira suavemente hacia el estacionamiento de un edificio corporativo de gran altura, y es solo cuando apaga el motor que la chica parece recobrar el sentido.

—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunta, comenzando a sospechar.

—No te preocupes, cariño, solo quiero presentarte a alguien —dice el Diablo con una voz sensual, y la lleva del brazo fuera del auto donde un hombre mayor está frente a un banco del parque ubicado al lado del edificio de oficinas.

Ella mira al Diablo en cuestión hasta que alcanza al anciano y deja caer la mano del Diablo para cubrir su boca conmocionada. —¿A-Abuelo?

El Diablo se aleja lentamente hacia el Benz estacionado mientras se sientan y ven a los dos hablar entre sí desde el interior del automóvil.

* * *

Aproximadamente una hora después, la chica se aleja llorando, pasando a trompicones por el banco del parque y cruzando la calle sola, casi corriendo presa del pánico. —¿Ella está bien? —Kyuhyun le pregunta al Diablo, sentado en el asiento del pasajero.

—No sé si está bien, pero hay un taxi esperándola en la siguiente calle —Número Cuatro responde, observando atentamente mientras el anciano deja escapar un profundo suspiro y regresa al edificio de oficinas—. Bueno, creo que ahora estamos listos para tu parte.

Kyuhyun asiente. Abre el costado de la chaqueta de su traje y saca una tarjeta blanca brillante.

_Ahn Jaehyeop_

_Edad: 75_

_Causa de muerte: Ataque al Corazón a las 22:09_

—Es la hora. —Salieron del Benz y esperaron en el estacionamiento, y como un reloj, el anciano que acababan de ver en ese banco del parque emerge una vez más del edificio, excepto que ahora está flotando mientras atraviesa las puertas de entrada.

—Así que todo esto es real —el fantasma del anciano susurra incrédulo cuando llega al Diablo y la Parca.

—Por supuesto —dice Número Cuatro con encanto—. Te dije que podría traerte a tu nieta antes de que mueras, ¿recuerdas? —manteniendo un tono profesional, toma una hoja de papel dorado en relieve con escritura en tinta roja y la agita frente al fantasma para refrescar su memoria, antes de entregársela—. Aquí tienes. Asegúrate de llevar el contrato contigo mientras caminas por el Puente del Más Allá.

El fantasma mira hacia atrás a su oficina, su segundo hogar y lugar de todas sus pasiones, y suspira antes de tomar el contrato y asentir al Diablo. —El tiempo realmente pasa así.

Kyuhyun aprieta los labios mientras evoca un portal que conduce a un puente largo y sinuoso que se extiende sobre millas de agua brillante y niebla blanca. Le hace un gesto al fantasma para que entre, lo que él hace, después de echar una última mirada a su alrededor a los costosos autos estacionados alrededor del estacionamiento, y con dos pasos, Kyuhyun cierra el portal con un chasquido de sus dedos. —Contrato número 3999, completo.

Finalmente, escuchan que una ambulancia se detiene y el cadáver del Sr. Ahn es sacado en una camilla del edificio de oficinas. Los humanos aún no lo saben, pero el Sr. Ahn se ha ido del mundo y solo lo volverá a encontrar en otra vida.

El Diablo y la Parca caminan hacia el banco del parque y Kyuhyun saca su computadora portátil, se conecta al wifi de la oficina y abre el archivo del contrato. —¿Qué intercambió? —le pregunta al Diablo, escribiendo la información en el formulario.

—Trabajará en el infierno durante unos veinte años antes de poder reencarnar en su próxima vida. Era dueño de una gran empresa de tecnología, por lo que tal vez trabaje en TI en nuestro servicio de base de datos.

—Ya veo. —Kyuhyun vuelve a escribir los campos necesarios en el formulario antes de hacer una pausa y volverse hacia el Diablo—. Oye, ¿te has preguntado alguna vez si los humanos realmente saben en lo que se están metiendo?

El Diablo frota sus dedos sobre las palabras inscritas en el reloj plateado de su muñeca mientras habla, —El sistema de contrato es un castigo para nosotros y para los seres humanos crédulos. Cumplimos sus desagradables deseos y los obligamos a trabajar en el infierno. Después de todo, se trata de un intercambio equivalente.

—Pero el deseo de ese abuelo era ver a su nieta una vez más, ¿no es así? ¿No pueden los Diablos hacer un buen trabajo también? —Kyuhyun pregunta con curiosidad.

—Ese abuelo quería ver a su nieta y maldecirla. Su hijo vivió con su madre y se negó a casarse con una mujer decente porque ella quedó embarazada. Su hijo se emancipó y ahora se queda sin heredero de su empresa, todo por culpa de esa chica, Jessica. Hoy es el último día de su vida, y este era su último deseo.

Kyuhyun asiente, aceptando por un momento, hasta que los engranajes giran en su cabeza y abre la boca para hacer otra pregunta. —¿No podría haber hecho eso sin involucrarse con un Diablo? Un hombre rico como él podría haber encontrado a esta mujer mucho más rápido que nosotros.

—El deseo era mucho más siniestro que eso. El punto era inutilizar la vida de esta mujer —Número Cuatro echa un vistazo a su reloj plateado, viendo pasar los segundos—. Pronto, Jessica se encontrará incapaz de quitarse de la cabeza las palabras de su abuelo. Después de todo, había vivido toda su vida sin saberlo. Ella se atormentará por la culpa, se ingresará en un hospital psiquiátrico y morirá.

—...Ya veo.

—Los Diablos no merecen bondad. De todos modos, ningún trabajo es bueno si interfiere con el Plan de Dios. Incluso los Ángeles no hacen un buen trabajo, solo vigilan a los humanos, los clasifican en Ángeles y Diablos potenciales y humanos comunes, y mantienen un registro de las almas errantes.

—¿A cuántos contratos crees que me sentenciarán?

—Eres nueve almas, ¿verdad? Probablemente dieciocho. O alrededor de ese número. No esperaría que tus pecados fueran demasiado fuertes —Número cuatro sugiere con indiferencia.

—Diría que espero verte de nuevo en otra vida, pero supongo que es imposible.

—Sí, realmente lo es.

El Diablo mayor cierra los ojos y ve la imagen de la espalda encorvada del anciano que se retira mientras camina lentamente por el puente aparentemente interminable. Para una persona común, puede parecer un hombre amable, que finalmente ha llegado al final de su vida, pero solo los Trabajadores del Cielo y el Infierno saben lo que ha hecho. Incluso el Sr. Ahn lo olvidará, mientras camina por ese puente al igual que todos los humanos y pierda sus recuerdos uno por uno. Todo lo que le quedará de su vida anterior es el contrato que tiene a su alcance, uniéndolo al Infierno a cambio de su deseo, antes de que pueda comenzar de nuevo y renacer en el mundo humano.

Se aclara la garganta. —Ahí va él.

* * *

—Por favor, deje de tocarme, señor. Si desea pasar la noche con alguien, tenemos muchos hombres y mujeres hermosas arriba —dice Lee Donghae con voz severa, pero sus ojos están suplicantes. Está parado en una puerta oscura debajo de un letrero de neón intermitente, retrocediendo hacia el borde de la pared. Agarra la pila de folletos delgados y brillantes en sus manos y ajusta las ridículas orejas esponjosas de conejito playboy blancas posadas en su cabeza, mirando lejos del hombre mayor, probablemente de unos treinta y cinco años, que acababa de tocar su trasero y soltó su tirante contra su pecho.

Está intentando con todas sus fuerzas no llorar, pero tiene que mantenerse firme. Necesita este trabajo, repartir folletos en un barrio rojo, pero ninguna desesperación puede reducir la vergüenza y la ira que siente que le brota en su interior. Innumerables mujeres y hombres pasan junto a él, pensando que es carne fresca, a la temprana edad de 21 años, y lo tocan sin vergüenza, y después de unos meses de trabajar aquí, no importa lo bonito que sea el sueldo, ya ha tenido suficiente.

—Hmm —el hombre sostiene su barbilla entre el pulgar y el índice, haciéndole señas para que lo mire a los ojos mientras sonríe—, aunque creo que quiero follarte el culo esta noche.

Un fuerte golpe reverbera en el aire.

—¿Cómo te atreves, pequeña puta? —el hombre jadea, agarrándose la cara con incredulidad.

Donghae sonríe oscuramente, disfrutando del dolor punzante en su palma. Puede que tenga mala suerte, pero ya no me dejaré humillar así.

—Estás despedido, Donghae. ¿Sabes cuántas otras personas puedo conseguir para repartir volantes? Las personas que son mucho más bonitas que tú hacen fila para ganar algo de dinero extra —su jefe dice más tarde esa noche, y Donghae se muerde el labio mientras recoge sus cosas de su casillero en la parte de atrás. Sale con cuidado, toma un autobús que pasa tarde unas calles más adelante y se frota los brazos a través de su delgada camisa cuando se estremece, sentado en un asiento del autobús.

Es posible que se arrepienta de esto la semana que viene, cuando vence el mes de alquiler, y se pregunte por qué no pudo haber perseverado un poco más a través de una pequeña dificultad.

El autobús es viejo y desvencijado, y sus ruedas emiten un zumbido constante. Donghae mira hacia el cielo nocturno a través de la ventana, su aliento empaña el vidrio a su lado.

_Si alguien está escuchando... si pudiera tener un deseo... por favor cambie mi vida para que no tenga que vivir así nunca más._

* * *

Diablo Número Cuatro ha estado vivo durante unos mil años, supone, pero los años son arbitrarios, por lo que cuenta el tiempo por la cantidad de contratos que ha completado. Después de hoy, ha completado 3.999 contratos y, para cumplir su sentencia, le queda un último contrato antes de ser liberado.

No sabe exactamente por qué es un Diablo, pero comprende que está aquí porque cometió una cantidad extrema de pecados durante su vida humana. Para ser honesto, está agradecido de que sus recuerdos hayan sido borrados, porque está seguro de que no podría seguir cargando con esos pecados sobre sus hombros. Recuerda salir de las Llamas del Infierno y ser sentenciado a 4.000 contratos, lo que le valió el título de Diablo Número Cuatro.

A lo largo de su vida de 3999 contratos, ha visto muchas cosas y ha conocido a muchos clientes. Ha ayudado a una familia a cambiar sus propios años por la vida de su hijo moribundo; ha ayudado a los príncipes a subir al trono; ha traído ruina y riqueza a innumerables personas, y lo ha hecho en soledad durante casi novecientos años.

Pero hace unos noventa años, deambulando por Corea durante la invasión japonesa, sintió una energía oscura acurrucado en la esquina de una pequeña tienda de dulces de arroz, y al acercarse y examinarla, se dio cuenta de que era una amalgama de nueve almas errantes.

Aunque los humanos tienen destinos predeterminados, una forma en que los humanos alteran sus vidas es terminando sus vidas prematuramente. Las personas que se suicidan son condenadas a vagar por la Tierra durante el tiempo restante antes de sus muertes predeterminadas y, finalmente, convertirse en Parcas como castigo: deben ver a otros dar su último aliento porque tomaron el suyo en contra de la voluntad de Dios. Pero cuando esas almas se vuelven odiosas, pueden combinarse en un ser de gran energía. Y para arrepentirse de sus pecados combinados, estas fusiones deben convertirse en Diablos y trabajar para el infierno.

Recuerda haber visto la masa de energía oscura acobardarse ante él, y después de decidir que, aunque aparentemente inofensivo, le conviene dejar este peligro deambulando por la tienda de dulces de una abuela inocente, había registrado al ser en el infierno como un Diablo aprendiz. En ese momento, sabía que necesitaba entrenar a un reemplazo pronto.

Las almas finalmente se transformaron y adoptaron el cuerpo de un joven coreano, alto con cabello castaño rizado y ojos redondos.

—Eres una amalgama de nueve almas, ¿verdad? Te llamaré Kyu. Es japonés para 'nueve'. —Lo había dicho después de unos meses de que el más joven lo siguiera.

—Pensé que los Diablos no mantenían sus nombres, Jefe.

Kyuhyun tiene razón. No lo hacen. Se le dio el título de Número Cuatro simplemente con fines de identificación, y para recordarse a sí mismo para siempre que es menos que humano. Porque al final del día, él es un Diablo por una razón: había cometido tantos pecados que los Trabajadores del Cielo consideraron imposible una oportunidad de perdón a través de la reencarnación. No se merece nada ni remotamente humanizador, porque es un monstruo.

—Tendrás que ser una Parca antes de convertirte en un Diablo. Puedes tener un apodo por ahora.

Número Cuatro parpadea y se pregunta cuánto tiempo lleva sentado en ese banco del parque pensando. Podría haber sido una hora o un día, pero cuando has estado vivo durante tanto tiempo, realmente no hay ninguna diferencia. Se aclara la garganta, mirando a Kyuhyun que está ingresando diligentemente la información del contrato completo en una hoja de cálculo en una computadora portátil a su lado.

 _Una vez más, y todo esto terminará,_ piensa para sí mismo.

El Diablo se pone de pie y se limpia el pantalón con las palmas. —Buen trabajo, Kyu. Te veré por ahí. ¡Asegúrate de memorizar el último capítulo de las Escrituras la próxima vez que te vea!

Kyuhyun se despide del Diablo casi en tono de burla. —¡Lo haré, jefe! —A pesar de todo su sarcasmo, Kyuhyun es un Diablo de buen entrenamiento. Es inteligente y está dotado de habilidades informáticas, y Número Cuatro sabe que será un buen reemplazo para él cuando se acabe su tiempo.

Número Cuatro sonríe suavemente para sí mismo, antes de conjurar un portal y regresar al Inframundo.

_La libertad llegará pronto._

* * *

—¿Reserva para dos, a nombre de Eunhyuk? —la camarera llama con una sonrisa educada.

Número Cuatro se pone de pie cortésmente y asiente. —Sí, estamos aquí.

La camarera mira al Diablo de arriba abajo, sonrojándose levemente al ver a los dos hombres guapos frente a ella, antes de agarrar dos menús laminados y llevarlos a una mesa en la parte trasera del bullicioso restaurante. Cuando los dos seres sobrenaturales toman asiento, ella se inclina deliberadamente sobre la mesa mientras vierte agua en sus vasos, lo que le permite al Diablo ver claramente su pecho debajo de su camisa escotada. Ella le sonríe, pero al recibir una expresión desinteresada, se aleja avergonzada. Probablemente sea su novio, mierda, ella murmura en voz baja mientras se dirige rígidamente hacia la cocina.

—Los seres humanos realmente son descarados, ¿no es así? —el Ángel sentado frente al Diablo sonríe amablemente.

—Son realmente bastante tontos. No sé cómo ustedes los Ángeles los aman y cuidan de ellos, Jungsoo-hyung —dice el Diablo, bebiendo el agua fría de su vaso.

—¡En fin, comamos! Ha pasado un tiempo desde que comí barbacoa coreana —dice el Ángel con ojos brillantes mientras hojea el menú, y se le hace agua la boca ante los diferentes tipos de carne.

—Los Ángeles ni siquiera tienen que comer, ¿y yo te estoy invitando? Un ángel —el Diablo se queja sin malicia real, toma su propio menú respectivo y pasa a la sección de mariscos a la parrilla.

Jungsoo levanta las manos en defensa, —Oye, es una celebración por terminar tu contrato. Y el dinero no significa nada para ti, tienes un montón del infierno.

El Diablo supone que es cierto, y relaja del ceño fruncido grabado en su rostro.

Jungsoo-hyung es un Ángel que ha existido desde mucho antes de que Número Cuatro entrara al Infierno. Lo conoció cuando tenía unos cien años, vagando por las calles de Goguryeo, cuando se encontró con un cuerpo celestial en una tienda de té y al mirarse a los ojos se saludaron en silencio.

_Eres un Ángel, Trabajador del Cielo._

_Soy un Diablo, Trabajador del Infierno._

A primera vista, no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar exactamente. ¿No eran los Diablos y los Ángeles polos opuestos? Y debido a que a los Diablos no se les concedió la admisión al Reino Celestial, el único lugar para que los Diablos y los Ángeles se encontraran era en el mundo neutral de los humanos, y esta era la primera vez que conocía a un Ángel personalmente. Bueno, de eso estaba consciente.

Pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que los Ángeles en realidad no eran muy diferentes de él. Los Ángeles actuaron como guardianes de los humanos. Los Ángeles actuaron como policías, asegurándose de que los contratos entre humanos y Diablos se ejecutaran legalmente. Los Ángeles actuaron como jueces, determinando a partir de las elecciones que un ser humano tomó en su vida si ascender al cielo, descender al infierno o reencarnarse nuevamente.

En última instancia, los Ángeles como Jungsoo alguna vez fueron buenos humanos, y los Diablos como él fueron una vez humanos pecadores. Una vez había estado celoso de Jungsoo, tal vez en su cuarto siglo de vida, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que tal vez ser un Ángel tampoco era un gran trabajo. Los Ángeles no tenían más vida que la eternidad, y el Diablo estaba harto de su vida.

—Así que un último contrato —dice Jungsoo, comenzando a asar las tiras de carne una vez que otro camarero trae la fuente—. ¿Has encontrado a alguien?

—Todavía no. Solo he estado viendo pasar el tiempo —el Diablo se mete un trozo de carne en la boca después de que Jungsoo coloca carne asada en su plato.

—Bueno, tengo una recomendación de cliente para ti.

Deja sus palillos de metal. —¿En serio? ¿Me estás presentando a alguien? Nunca antes había tenido un Ángel que me ayudara.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Los Ángeles aman a todos, y yo amo a este niño, y te amo a ti. ¿Por qué no ayudarlos a los dos? —Jungsoo hace una pausa en su parrilla, desbloquea la pantalla de su tableta y abre un perfil en línea—. Este es Lee Donghae. Tiene veintiún años y anoche pidió un deseo a las estrellas.

Número Cuatro se anima ante la mención de un deseo. —¿Un deseo? ¿Qué era?

—Fue vago. Probablemente se sentía muy deprimido y sin esperanza. Solo quería que las cosas cambiaran. Entonces, ¿estás listo para él? ¿Tu último contrato?

Toma la tableta del Ángel y mira cuidadosamente la imagen del chico sonriente con labios finos y párpados dobles y siente que su corazón se acelera. _Eso es todo. Él es el indicado._ —Sí. Será mi último cliente.

* * *

_Ahí esta. Lee Donghae, número de contrato 4000. Esto es todo._

Número Cuatro acuna su rostro entre sus manos, observando al joven acercarse a la cafetería, mirando a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle.

Unos días después de reunirse con Jungsoo para cenar, hizo algunas de sus propias investigaciones y determinó que la forma más fácil de infiltrarse en la vida de Donghae era ofrecerle un trabajo de medio tiempo. Entonces, reunió algo de dinero del inframundo y pago un depósito para una cafetería con un apartamento en la parte superior, ubicada convenientemente cerca de la universidad de Donghae.

Al mover algunas de sus cosas que ha estado recolectando a lo largo de los años de los diferentes períodos de tiempo que ha experimentado, mira alrededor del área y se da cuenta de que esta parcela de tierra es en realidad la misma parcela de tierra en la que había vivido una vez muy temprano en su vida como un Diablo. Huh. Una y otra vez, las cosas siempre vuelven al punto de partida.

Después de leer su perfil en la base de datos humana, el Diablo determinó que este Donghae es en realidad un estudiante universitario ordinario con un destino desafortunado. Y es hora de que el Diablo haga su entrada y le haga una oferta que no podrá rechazar.

_Mi último cliente antes de ser libre._

Si está siendo completamente honesto, ¿el final del castigo es 'libertad'? Basado en la semántica, uno asumiría que lo sería. ¿Pero terminar con su alma finalmente lo haría feliz? ¿Y importaría si él fuera feliz o no, si su alma dejaría de existir para entonces?

Supone que realmente no es el momento de cuestionar todo el sistema del Diablo, no cuando está a un contrato del final. Y además, un castigo es un castigo por una razón.

El Diablo mira hacia arriba mientras el estudiante universitario se asoma desde afuera de la puerta de vidrio, leyendo el cartel que había dejado pegado afuera. Observa cómo el más joven pasa la punta de su dedo por las especificaciones del cartel de 'Se busca trabajo', antes de dar un paso atrás y abrir la puerta, las campanas tintinean claramente en el aire.

El estudiante universitario mira alrededor de la tienda vacía, caminando con curiosidad hacia la caja registradora, donde está sentado el Diablo, haciendo girar una pluma estilográfica roja en sus dedos.

_Aquí está, tal como Jungsoo dijo que estaría. Por muy hostigadores que son los Ángeles, no negaré que son útiles. Este es el momento que he estado esperando toda mi vida._

En su regazo hay una libreta de papel dorado en relieve, un cheque en blanco en preparación para su último contrato. En el pasado, los Diablos habían usado el papel dorado para los contratos, pero incluso después de cambiar a un sistema en línea en los últimos cincuenta años, Número Cuatro todavía lleva el papel. Después de todo, es un alma vieja.

—Hola, soy Lee Donghae, ¿y estoy aquí para la solicitud de empleo?

El Diablo lo mira a los ojos, una sonrisa encantadora se extiende por su rostro. Está completamente preparado para entrar en su perorata clásica y encerrar su pobre y desafortunada alma en un contrato; pase lo que pase, los humanos son criaturas crédulas y todos quieren dinero u honor, y no cree que este Donghae deba ser diferente.

Pero cuando sus miradas se encuentran por primera vez en la vida real, Número Cuatro siente un dolor extraño e insoportable que se extiende por su pecho, destrozando su cuerpo.

De repente, las lágrimas caen incontrolablemente por su rostro y nublan su visión hasta que apenas puede ver la figura de Donghae. Parpadea y, por un momento, se siente como si estuviera dentro de otro cuerpo, viendo otra vida, desarrollándose como una película.

_—¡Hyukjae, Hyukjae! —un joven Donghae grita con una sonrisa en su rostro, corriendo por un patio cubierto de hierba, con los brazos extendidos y las manos buscando a alguien._

La escena cambia nuevamente, y Número Cuatro jura que puede escuchar una orquesta de instrumentos musicales tradicionales coreanos tocando débilmente de fondo.

_—Me casaré cuando llegue la próxima temporada de cosecha. —Ve un banquete extravagante de pulpos, gambas, ostras y abulones extendidos frente a él, y Donghae se arrodilla, vestido con una larga túnica roja con un fino velo que cae en cascada frente a su rostro. No puede ver su rostro, pero está seguro de que sus ojos no están mirando al hombre arrodillado frente a él, sosteniendo sus manos en su regazo._

_Entonces, la escena cambia y casi puede oler el aire salado del océano justo frente a él._

_—Te lo prometo... te prometo que volveré por ti —dice otra voz, cargada de emoción. Ve una gran extensión de mar más allá del muelle, las olas rompiendo en silencio mientras el sol se pone en el cielo carmín. Un Donghae adolescente se pone de pie, agarrando la tela de su uniforme, negándose a mirarlo._

_Lentamente, las escenas se arremolinan juntas, y su cabeza se llena con una cacofonía de gritos espeluznantes y el sonido de espadas atravesando la carne._

_—Lee Hyukjae, si te vas ahora, si te vas de nuevo, no te atrevas a volver —Donghae habla de manera uniforme. Su puño está apretado a su lado, la única señal visible de su ira. Su rostro está endurecido por el dolor, las dificultades y la edad._

_—Donghae, te amo —oye a alguien susurrar. Entonces, el olor penetrante y metálico de la sangre invade sus sentidos, y escucha innumerables gritos, uno tras otro, siguiendo el sonido resbaladizo de una espada golpeando la carne._

_—¡No por favor...!_

_—Eres mío. Eres mío. —Luego, el estallido de un jarrón de porcelana y un grito estridente._

—¿Disculpe señor? ¿Estás bien? —el joven corre detrás del mostrador y pone sus brazos sobre sus hombros, haciendo todo lo posible para proporcionar algo de estabilidad a la temblorosa figura sentada en la silla.

Número Cuatro parpadea furiosamente para contener las lágrimas y mira los profundos ojos marrones del estudiante universitario. Lo empuja hacia adelante por la nuca y choca sus labios contra los suyos, sintiendo el calor de un humano presionado contra él.

En realidad, no tenía que besarlo si quería borrar sus recuerdos del momento pasado. Cualquier acto de contacto físico habría funcionado, pero por alguna razón, el Diablo se había sentido poseído por un repentino anhelo. Era como si hubiera estado esperando durante siglos este momento, esperando capturar los labios de alguien que había perdido hacía mucho tiempo.

El beso alivia momentáneamente los latidos en su corazón por las escenas vívidas que acababa de ver, y libera al joven, luciendo aturdido.

Con aspecto confundido, el castaño niega con la cabeza y parpadea un par de veces. —Lo siento, me mareé por un segundo. Hola, soy Lee Donghae, ¿y estoy aquí para la solicitud de empleo? —repite inocentemente.

Número Cuatro deja escapar un suspiro de alivio, poniendo sus rasgos en una calma practicada, mientras asiente, desesperado por fingir que no había tenido una convulsión momentos antes. —Sí, buscamos un trabajador a tiempo parcial los fines de semana. ¿Que tipo de experiencia tienes?

Gracias a Dios por la manipulación de la memoria, piensa para sí mismo mientras Donghae recita su anterior experiencia laboral a tiempo parcial. El Diablo finge mirar el currículum que le acaban de entregar, asintiendo cuando es apropiado, aunque en realidad no está escuchando en absoluto. ¿Quién era esta persona, por qué sentía tanta emoción al mirarlo y... por qué lo besó?

Una vez que Donghae termina de hablar, con un tímido sonrojo en su rostro, Número Cuatro lo mira. Todo lo que es, es un cliente. Es un cliente. Todo lo que hay entre él y yo es la necesidad de un contrato. No cruce la línea. —Si pudieras tener un deseo —comienza en voz baja—, ¿cuál sería?

Donghae lo mira desconcertado, antes de asentir lentamente. Ah, bueno, este hombre parece joven para ser dueño de una cafetería. Quizás así es como están llevando a cabo las entrevistas de trabajo ahora; para asegurarse de que los empleados a tiempo parcial sean realmente sinceros. —Um, este trabajo. Me gustaría que me contrataran aquí. No puedo permitirme ir a la universidad ahora mismo sin trabajar. Ese es mi deseo —responde con sinceridad. Necesito este trabajo. Por favor. No puedo volver allí.

—Genial. —Número Cuatro sonríe encantadoramente—. Esta es un cafetería de fin de semana, así que venga aquí el sábado a las nueve de la mañana en punto.

Observa cómo el joven se ilumina visiblemente, casi se endereza como un cachorro que acaba de ser elogiado por su amo. —¡Muchas gracias! No se arrepentirás. ¡Lo veré pronto, Jefe! —con eso, se inclina profundamente y se pone su mochila de lona barata, despidiéndose antes de salir por la puerta con un salto en su paso.

Número Cuatro siente una sonrisa genuina adornar sus labios ante la vista antes de fruncir el ceño nuevamente.

_Lee Donghae, ¿quién eres realmente?_


End file.
